Her Own Fault
by xUsexSomebodyx
Summary: She knows it's her own fault that her brother's wiped out of existence, but she's going to deny it anyway. Set during "Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie." One-shot. Jalex or Non-Jalex…either way works.


**Title: **Her Own Fault

**Rating: **K+, for death of a loved one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or any of the characters. I also don't own anything from Disney. I also don't own 'Snow White' or 'Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie'. No copyright is intended!

"_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone." –Harriet Beecher Stowe_

~:~

"_Uh, Justin help me. What spell do I use?" _

She knows he'll have some sort of spell to help them. He'll help her, and everything will finally go back to normal. They can all pretend this is some scary dream they've been in, and that it wasn't real. That she hadn't cast a spell to ruin her family's life. That it was all some vivid nightmare they had.

She knows the minute she looks in his eyes, however, that something's not right. The dazed and confused look is just the beginning of the end of the story. She tries to deny it. With all the strength she has left she fiercely denies it. She denies the fact that he will leave her. Because he just can't. It cannot happen. She needs his help to save her family that's slowly disappearing around her.

That look in his eyes tells her he's forgotten. That she's all alone. And it's all her fault.

_"Why would I help you?" _

The words hit her like an icy cold sword through her heart. She doesn't want to believe that he was forgetting. She doesn't want to think about the fact she was slowly losing him. Yet she's determined to win against this force that's trying to take him from her. She will make him remember; because it's the only chance she has of him even being able to stay with her. Even though a small part of her knows this force that's determined to take him from her will win.

If she loses to this force, it's going to be all her fault.

_"Because you're my brother."_

His favorite person in the whole world, and he's forgotten her.

_He's forgotten her_. It shocks her to her core, making her numb deep within her soul. He doesn't remember his little sister.

He looks down at himself like he can't believe that they are related in anyway. He actually stumbles back from the news. He has never looked as achingly beautiful to her as he does now. It makes her stomach churn.

He's forgotten her. And it's all her fault.

_"Look I'm sorry-"_

She's not able to finish her sentence as he cuts her off. He has a look of repulsion on his face. Does he remember anything? He has to. He _can't _leave her here. He can't give up. He has to fight it.

He's already slipping through her fingers though. And it's all her fault.

_"I'm your brother?" _

The way he says it as he backs away from her is what finally breaks her. The fear of losing him is too much. She's already lost her mother, who can't even look her in the eyes without being disgusted by the fact she can't remember her own children. She's already lost her daddy, who's standing right behind her and she knows he's about as lost as Justin is. She's already lost Max, her sweet little brother, who doesn't even exist any more.

She can't lose him too. Or it will be all her fault.

She looks back at her dad pleading with him to help her remind Justin who he is, where he is, how important he is to her. _Something. _But he only stands there, confused. Not sure how he should feel about this situation before him.

_"No, no, no Justin. Please, please…you can't leave me here."_

Memories of him flood her vision, along with tears. The tears streak across her cheeks leaving a damp cold feeling that does nothing to help the situation. She's trying so hard not to break down infront of him like this.

She's remembering the day when she was four and he was six; they played prince and princess. She would play Snow White waiting for him to come and save her and he always would, with a kiss upon her cheek.

She's remembering the time when he was seven and she was five; getting bullied by Gigi, and he would come and save her. He had told Gigi that he wasn't afraid to hit a girl if she messed with his little sister again.

She's remembering the time when she was only nine and he was eleven; she burned herself on the stove trying to help her mother cook. And he came in and saved her with a band aid and a simple kiss on her little index finger.

She's remembering the time when she was 14 and he was 16; she almost lost her powers for good, but he came and saved her. Risking it all just for her and only her, even though she was selfish and didn't deserve it.

Or only last night, where they shared a camp fire under the stars, while she revealed how sorry she was for dragging him into this. How scared she was that she might lose her family forever. Yet he came through for her again, saving her with his simple words and promises.

_"Please remember."_

She's determined to make him remember all of this. Every moment they shared together. Every hug. Every confession. Every smile. He needs to remember this. He needs to remember _her_.

Because if he can't remember, she's will be all alone. And it's her own fault.

_"I'm Alex. I'm your little sister. I taunt you and I tease you and I make your life miserable, but you love me anyway."_

He sharply looks at her when she reveals the last bit of information. She sees something flash in his eyes that she can't quite decipher. Does he remember? It's a hope within her that dies quickly when the look in his eyes leaves. Making him look so sad and innocent before her.

He's not her Justin. And it's all her fault.

_"You're everything that I ever wanted to be." _

She's never told him this before. Never made herself so vulnerable before him. Never revealed how she feels about him, and maybe revealing this will make him remember. If she can only get him to remember her. He's the most important person to her in the world, and she needs to tell him this now. Deep down she knows this might be the last chance to ever let him know.

_"I'm jealous of how smart you are and how kind you are and how nice."_

His look never changes. Still confused as ever, and it scares her so much. Does he not realize how much she needs him? She needs him to save her one last time. To save her from this hellish nightmare she put herself and the ones she loves into.

Because if he can't save her, it's all her fault.

_"Please don't leave me here."_

She's shaking her head back and forth frantically, trying to get him to understand. Trying to will him to stay with her. She can't do this without him. She needs him more than she needs anything else in the whole wide world.

His grey-blue eyes stare intensely at her, like he's trying so hard to remember, but he can't. And she knows that it's all her fault.

_"I'd never leave you."_

She's still crying, and she can't stop the tears from slowing down. She nods her head encouraging him to go on. He's saving her, if only a little bit. A promise he made, and she knows deep inside he can't keep it.

Because it's all her fault.

"_I don't know who you are, but I believe you." _

He is so sincere and so honest when he says it. Believing is a small cry from remembering but it's something. And he doesn't even know he saved her. He saved her from the dying pain and guilt she feels, if only for a second. Her eyes are filled with so much hope she runs straight into his arms.

Her savior's arms.

She's holding him so tight, making sure he won't leave her. Making sure he will keep his promise.

Because if he can't, it's all her fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Angsty and somewhat poetic piece of writing that took a lot out of me. I know I'm not near as good a writer as most, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. Thanks in advance for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and all that jazz. Thanks to my wonderful beta reader **CallYouByYourName! **

**~TheWolfHourx**'s second account~


End file.
